Degrassi Pitfalls and Possibilities
by MotherPancake
Summary: After the bitter split of Jake and Katie, things at Degrassi take an interesting turn for. . . the better?


Jake stared at the rotating fan on the ceiling, listening to the sounds of Mrs. Edwards sizzling eggs on a frying pan downstairs. "It's just another day." He said in hushed tones. He could not forget that only a few days earlier he and Katie had a split so messy that not even his overzealous step sister Clare would touch the topic. In fact, upon notice of the current situation, she had yet to say a word to him. Jake was grateful for the space, but too much of it made him feel as though he was fragile. That in itself is a prison of its own. A screeching voice crept up the staircase informing Jake that breakfast was ready. He rolled over and sat up on the edge of his bed, taking a quick moment to run his anxious fingers through his hair.

He went down the stairs, skipping every other step, just as he did every morning. Mrs. Edwards plastered a smile onto her face and nodded at a plate of eggs and toast she set on the breakfast bar. "Good morning, Jake."

"G'mornin", he grumbled. His eyes fluttered around the living room. To break the awkward silence that ensued, he chose the first topic he could think of. "Where's Clare?" He said this with a grimace as he realized that each bite of eggs tasted saltier and dryer as he continued.

His stepmother scooped the remainder of the eggs in the pan onto another plate with a light sigh. "She promised Eli she'd look over a paper of his before school today. She left a half an hour ago." Jake quickly glanced at the watch on his wrist. Mrs. Edwards put the plate of breakfast foods on the counter in front of Jake.

"She took the truck?" The question came out garbled, causing Mrs. Edwards to remind Jake not to talk with his mouth full. "That means I have to catch the bus. Shit." He jumped out of his seat and grabbed his backpack off of the couch.

"Watch your language!"

Jake waved his hand in response before slamming the front door behind him.

An estimated twenty minutes later, Jake was walking through the front doors of Degrassi High. A larger set boy with dark skin and dark hair appeared next to him. He gave Jake a consolatory clap on the shoulder. "Tough luck, bro." Mo smiled as the two continued down the main hall.

"Thanks, Mo." Jake smiled, slightly irritated.

Mo frowned and stopped walking. "I'm seriously. Katie has been a real bitch about the whole thing. Even Marisol thinks she's gone off the deep end."  
Jake knew it was true. Katie Matlin had lost her marbles. After finding out about Jake's interest in marijuana, she ransacked his room and flushed his stash down the toilet. She spent a good three hours yelling at him about the drugs. She continuously brought it back to her addiction to pain pills; that she was afraid he'd be on a road where he couldn't turn back. That wasn't what caused the relationship to crumble, however. Following this act, Katie began to question every single action Jake took in his life. He rubbed his temples as he recalled Katie refusing to let him go to bathroom because he "might be sneaking out to smoke a doobie".

"I couldn't deal with her controlling every situation. I had to end things." Jake repositioned the strap of his backpack.

Mo nodded understandingly. "I know. Now we just gotta find you a hot new piece of ass to chase." This still struck a nerve with Jake. Yes, he understood that he needed to be free of Katie, but he still had feelings harbored deep in his heart for her and what they once had. "Here, I'll help." Mo then began to study the female population of the hall in search of that "hot new piece of ass" for Jake to chase. Mo stopped a tall, slender girl in her tracks. She tried to step around him, but he once again got in her way.

"What the hell is your problem, man?" She hissed.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you think my friend here is attractive", Mo grinned.

"What friend is that?" she spat menacingly.

Jake rolled his eyes and walked up to the pair before the girl could knock a few of Mo's teeth out. "Excuse Mo, he's just being …" Jake lost the apology as soon as he set eyes on her face. She had cropped dark blonde hair, high cheekbones, a slightly hooked nose, green eyes, and a strong chin.

She raised an eyebrow as she appraised Jake. "Tell me why anyone would find Jake Martin attractive." She broke out into a grin and jumped into his arms for an embrace.

"Oh my God! Howie!" Jake laughed, hugging her tightly. Mo stared at them both in confusion and then walked off before anyone could notice.

Howie took a step back from Jake, smile still intact. "Well, geez, Jake. If I had known you went to school here, I wouldn't have fought my dad so much on moving in the first place!"

"You go here now? This is fantastic!" The five minute warning bell rang and students started to scatter.  
She shrugged. "I don't know… I hear the food at Degrassi is weird. I'm joking. But seriously, it's going to be as if no time has passed. This year is going to be amazing."


End file.
